the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
The TTV Podcast - 230
The TTV Podcast - 230 was released on January 15th 2017 to Patreon and January 16th 2017 to YouTube. It features discussion of TTV's Brickonicle Contest and Greg's recent canonizations. Summary The episode begins with Varderan's chaotic Mardi Gras. They chat about their updated Message Boards, which gained access through the Discourse App but temporarily lost the Hot Topics feature. Then they announce the Brickonicle Contest from their Message Boards to their YouTube audience. The Brickonicle Contest asks fans to create LEGO System sets based on anything from either of BIONICLE's generations. Pragmatically, it serves a wellspring of inspiration for TTV as they were beginning their journey into imagining a System BIONICLE G3. They begin to discuss Greg Farshtey's recent additions to the BIONICLE G1 canon. They are happy with the development that Spherus Magna's Earth Tribe was responsible for the Core War, but the announcement that the glatorian Perditus is secretly an agent of Velika leads the podcast to some conflicted feelings. Eljay compares this to the time when someone was trying to get the names of the Toa Mangai's weapons canonized. Venom quickly discredits Eljay by revealing that he once tried to get Greg to canonize mangosteen in BIONICLE. With that said, many of them admit that they used to be canon-beggars. Mesonak gives a mid-podcast Patreon shoutout to Ruffty Tuffty. They transition back into G3 and review the results of their Message Boards poll that asked for the core of BIONCLE. The majority of voters chose chose the world/atmosphere. Jon then goes on a rant about the meaning of "core". Several people from the Message Boards thought that the core of BIONICLE was the mixture of the sets, characters, and world. Jon aruges that that every mixture has a core. The core of a chocolate cake is chocolate, and the core of a human is the brain. He explains that defining the core of BIONCILE is a naturally subjective endeavor. Venom and Eljay both admit that to them, the core of BIONICLE is the sets. Jon asserts that he thinks that BIONICLE could be a movie franchise with no sets, and as long as it had great worldbuilding, it would still be BIONICLE. Jon supports this by citing the fans' dissappointment with G2. Even though G2 had some of the best BIONICLE sets, it fell short as a reboot of BIONICLE by failing in the world department. He also adds that the constraction set of K2-SO from Star Wars: Rogue One is a constraction robot, but no one sees the Star Wars constraction sets as carrying BIONICLE's legacy. Jon repeats that he would prefer films with great worldbuilding and no sets to great sets with mediocre story and world. Eljay is opposed to the idea, but Phweffie and Prpldragon announce that they're open to the idea. Jon brings up the topic of a new minifigure design. Var is vehemently opposed to the idea. He feels that redesigning the minifigure defeats the purpose of moving to System. He offers LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS as an example of a theme that uses the kind of body types and weapons that BIONICLE could use. He also supports the idea of using Rahi instead of vehicles. Jon rails on Big Figs and praises the creativity of NEXO KNIGHTS' Axl minifigure. By the end of the episode, he feels that system BIONICLE could work without redesigning the minifigure. They close with Var announcing that during the podcast, he fixed the Hot Topics on the Message Boards. Links Youtube Category:TTV Podcast Episodes Category:TTV Podcast